Mission to Seduce
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Flynn has been given a very important mission by the Royal Advisors: Keep Yuri Lowell from seducing pretty princess Estelle! Method: Seduction, if necessary...What! ::Yuri/Flynn, two-shot::
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mission to Seduce

**Summary:** Flynn has been given a very important mission by the Royal Advisors: Keep Yuri Lowell from seducing pretty princess Estelle! Method: Seduction, if necessary…What?

**Pairings:** Yuri/Flynn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Vesperia or anything to do with this series.

**AN:** Oh, hello Tales of Vesperia Fandom; long time no see! This story turned out a tad longer and more heated than I had expected, so I chopped it in half to make it a two-shot instead of my usual oneshots :3 In any case, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"This is an important task that we are handing to you, you do realise this, Commandant Flynn Scifo?"

Normally, such words would invoke feelings of pride, pressure and the utmost professionalism the title of Commandant entitled Flynn to show. And to be asked by the Royal Advisors themselves was even more of an honour. But…

Really? Of all the things within the world itself to be concerned over, this 'task' was ruffling the most feathers within the Council? Really?

"I'm still uncertain on some of the details," Flynn admitted, which earned him several looks of disapproval. Not that he was in the right mind to be bothered by such expressions at the moment.

"It is pretty clear, commandant," a council member practically sneered at him. "As Royal Advisors, it is our sworn duty to ensure that the members of the Royal Family retain the prestige of their bloodline."

"And to ensure that, we ensure their Royal Heirs find a suitable match," another spoke up, nothing but authority in his voice. "That is why we have handed this task to you, to help us ensure the purity of our beloved Princess remained unspoilt."

Flynn understood that much, he really did. But the rest… "And how does one Yuri Lowell fit into all of this?"

A chorus of grumbles and mumbles where immediately heard at the mentioning of his name. Although it brought on a feeling of protectiveness toward his friend (who of which, may he add, had done so much more for the people of this entire world than any of this old cronies had ever done in their combine lifetimes!), Flynn pushed that aside for now.

"Our Princess has already lost much of her innocence and purity being out on these so-called adventures," an elderly female councilwoman sniffed with displeasure. "We cannot afford to allow that rogue to taint her any more than she had been."

Actually, Yuri did his best to protect her, while allowing her to feel a sense of freedom.

"It is up to you to ensure that this rogue-"

"Yuri Lowell, _sir_." He had a name. He wasn't some nameless rogue.

"-that this _Yuri_ doesn't have his way with our Princess."

Ok, now that was the part he didn't get. What in the name of all things living gave them the idea that Yuri was out to seduce Princess Estelle? Yuri wasn't a ladies man, he wasn't the type to go out and seduce someone. And, really, when did one have the time to plan a methodical seduction while out saving the world?

Flynn just couldn't imagine it. Really, Yuri acting like a seductive Rake made him want to laugh.

"So, you have the Council's approval to do whatever it is that is necessary to turn this Lowell's attention away from our Princess. And I do mean you are to use whatever is in your arsenal to complete this task. Even seducing him yourself."

"_**What**_?" Flynn shrilled. Professional protocol be damned. "Why me?"

"You are childhood best friends," a member stated an obvious fact. "You know his weaknesses. Exploit them, use them against him. Remember, it's for the good of the Royal Family and our Princess."

He did vow to protect the Royal Family, but this was just…

What about their poor ol' commandant's sanity?

"And I don't have to inform you that the utmost discretion is to be exercised on this mission?"

Mission? Oh, so it was a mission now? Did he have to fill out a mission report at the end? Do they want all the details?

…Better not ask.

"No, sir," Flynn said the words automatically, like the good little commandant that he was. And the fact that his mind had shut down and he was now operating on auto-pilot. "I will complete this task immediately."

"Good."

And with that, he was dismissed.

Turning on his heel, Flynn walked as calmly as he could out of the council chamber and headed straight to his private room, numbly greeting his knights along the way. When he reached the sanctity of his room, he closed the door softly and locked it as he slowly played over the entire surreal conversation over in his mind.

It didn't help.

The council thought that Yuri was trying to seduce Estelle and it was his duty to prevent that from happening. How? Well, by distracting him in whatever way was necessary.

Including seducing Yuri over to him himself.

Discreetly.

"How am I supposed to do that discreetly?" Flynn fumed, uncharacteristically kicking a chair across the room.

The whole thing was utterly ridiculous. But what made it worse was that _all_ the Council members agreed. They had sat down, discussed this matter of Yuri supposedly seducing Estelle, and the only method they could come up to prevent that from happening was to get their commandant, a man trained for battle, to seduce him instead.

That was their most logical of choices? What other hair-brain ideas did they dismiss before coming up with that brilliant plan?

Flynn continued to fume over it for a little while longer, pacing his room in angry circles, muttering under his breathe about idiotic advisors. He then came to the dreaded realisation that there was no way out of it. He had to find Yuri and confront him.

So, he might as well get it over with.

Taking a moment to gather himself, Flynn opened the door of his room and stepped out. He gave Sodia a very brief excuse that he was going out for the night and won't be back for a while before he left.

There was no strategy; there was no 'game-plan' so to speak. He had nothing. He wasn't trained for this kind of thing. All he could do was go to Yuri and literally ask him; _what the hell? What have you been doing now?_

This was going to be an awkward conversation.

Entering the Lower Quarter, the sight of Yuri's room looming into view brought an unfamiliar butterfly sensation to his stomach. It didn't help that his best friend was lounging lazily at the window. Who of which immediately perked up when he saw him.

"Hey Flynn," Yuri greeted him. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Flynn cleared his throat. "Yuri, we need to talk."

Yuri's brow furrowed, looking confused and slightly apprehensive before waving him up. Flynn took his time reaching Yuri's room, hoping that the short walk would offer fresh new insight into his current situation.

It didn't.

He was positively screwed.

All too soon Flynn reached the door to Yuri's room, of which was open and was immediately set upon by Repede happily greeting him. Flynn took a quiet moment to run his fingers through Repede's fur, finding a sense of clarity to his thoughts for a moment before whispering to the powerful canine.

"Can you wait outside a bit? Yuri and I need to speak. Don't worry," he chuckled when Repede whined. "It's not serious. Complicated, but not serious."

Seemingly happy with that, Repede shot a quick glance over his shoulder to Yuri before moving to leave the room, Flynn closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"So?" Yuri said as he leaned against his desk, his arms folded tightly over his chest as he stared at him expectantly. "What is it?"

"Yuri," Flynn said as he pushed away from the door. "I've been ordered by the Council to stop you."

Suspicion only grew in Yuri's eyes. "Stop me?"

"Yes, but, not for the reason you are thinking," Flynn replied quickly, lifting a hand in a peaceful gesture. "Well, I'm baffled to be perfectly honest."

Yuri blinked at him, clearly showing his confusion. "If you're confused, then think how I must feel."

"Yuri."

"Yes, Flynn?"

"They have sent me to..."

"Yes...?"

"To prevent you from seducing Princess Esetellise."

At first, Yuri's expression was completely blank. He just stared at him, his eyes unblinking, his features pulled into a neutral look. And all Flynn could do was grant him a look that said; _Yeah, I don't believe I just said that myself_.

Then, unexpectedly, Yuri's lips twitched into a barely contained smirk. Then, he just snapped. He literally buckled over, clutching his stomach as he started to laugh, loudly and, in Flynn's opinion at least, hysterically.

"T-they...Estelle...S-seduce...?" Yuri muttered between his laughter. "Bwaha!"

"U-um..." Flynn muttered as he scratched his cheek and watched Yuri clutch at his desk for support. "Yes, quite, Yuri."

He had never seen Yuri laugh so much or so hard. And really, he wasn't all that surprised, considering. Heck, he would have laughed out-right as well if he hadn't been surrounded by the serious and sombre faces of the Royal Advisors.

"Are you done?" Flynn asked after a moment.

"Ok…" Yuri muttered as he pushed himself away from the desk, brushing his hair back as he tried to control his chortles. "Ok. I'm ok. Heh, right. Aw man, she's like a sister to me," he said with a gravelly voice, his throat probably sore from laughing so much as he wiped tears from his eyes with the heel of his palm. "Where did they get that shit from?"

"I really don't know," Flynn answered as he shook his head. "You see what I have to deal with?"

Although Yuri was no longer laughing, humour continued to dance in those dark eyes of his, and a smirk played across his lips. "Um, so, how do they wish for you to prevent me from being the sexy rogue that I am?"

Flynn felt heat rush to his cheeks and he abruptly turned to busy himself with some menial task, like cleaning some rubbish off Yuri's desk. His room was always such a mess. He didn't partially want to answer that question, but knew that Yuri would pester him endlessly until he learned the truth. He always managed to get the answers out of him one way or another.

Still…

"Sorry?" Yuri said as he stepped closer, tilting his head to the side. "I didn't quite catch that."

Flynn cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. "I have been given full permission to use whatever it is necessary to distract you from pursuing Lady Estellise."

There, that should be answer enough.

"Including?"

Dammit!

"Alright, fine," Flynn said in sheer exasperation as he turned to him. "Including seducing you myself if I have to. Happy now?"

Yuri just looked at him and a moment of uncomfortable silence fell over them. Flynn winced and immediately went back to shuffling papers on Yuri's desk, keeping his hands busy as his mind became overloaded with embarrassment. He had anticipated that the conversation would be awkward; he just never thought it would be this humiliating as well.

Suddenly, Flynn found himself face to face with Yuri, his back pinned against the desk as his best friend stared at him with unreadable eyes.

"Yuri, what-?"

"Go on then," Yuri said to him unexpectedly. "Seduce me."

* * *

Oh, Flynn, will I ever stop torturing you? …Um, no. Never.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Chapter 2! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and faved the previous chapter. I hope you'll like this one as well. This chapter is pretty much just self-indulgence, not much point to it, but who cares. Enjoy reading anyway X3

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Go on," Yuri urged as he leaned in impeccably closer to him, his breath caressing his ear. His voice was lower than Flynn had ever heard and his eyes appeared darker. "Seduce me."

Flynn felt his breath hitch in his throat as an unfamiliar feeling of excitement made his stomach clench. He wasn't serious, was he?

Swallowing thickly, Flynn slipped out from Yuri's hold, moving away from him and the desk. But, he made no attempt to run for the door like any rational minded person would have.

"What?" Yuri muttered with a small hint of disappointment in his voice.

To hell with rationality.

"I can't seduce you with this armour on," Flynn said, his voice surprisingly not as shaky as he thought it would be. Still, he turned his back to Yuri as he methodically removed his outer armour, letting it hit the floor piece by piece.

He felt ridiculous (what was he doing?) and briefly wondered if Yuri was secretly sniggering at him behind his back. Then, he heard it. It was faint, that there was a very obvious intake of air heard behind him.

Somewhat surprised, Flynn snuck a glance over his shoulder as he finally removed the blue cape of his armour, letting it slowly slide down his back to drop to the floor, pooling at his feet. But he took no noticed of that. All he could see was Yuri, leaning against the desk, his hand gripping at the edges tightly, staring at him. The glow of the setting sun from the window behind him only deepened the intensity of his eyes.

And because of those eyes, all rational thought left him.

Seemingly realising that Flynn was looking at him, Yuri tilted his head at him, as if saying; _now what?_ And Flynn took that as a challenge.

With a newfound sense of boldness, Flynn crossed the room to stand before Yuri, looking him in the eyes. He took a moment to study his childhood friend, searching for any signs of teasing or amusement within his features or his expressive eyes. And he found none. What he did see both surprised him and encouraged him to continue.

Taking another step closer, their bodies' mere inches apart now, Flynn's hands moved to rest against Yuri's chest. He could feel his heartbeat beneath his palm and it was quickening. Much like his own heart-rate.

Flynn lightly trailed a hand over Yuri's exposed chest, deftly brushing his fingertips over his bony collarbone, until he reached the hollow indentation of his throat. There, he unexpectedly lean forward and place a chaste kiss against the skin. He felt Yuri stiffen before him, hands that were on clutching the desk suddenly moving to hold him, tightening in a way that he was now drawing him closer.

Pulling away from his chest, Flynn lifted his head to look at Yuri straight in his eyes. Slowly, he lifted his hands, moving them purposely slowly along his collarbone and throat, until they reached his jawline. Strands of Yuri's dark hair brushed against the back of his hands and he flicked them aside with his fingers, unintentionally doing it in a way that caused his fingertips to caress the skin of Yuri's cheek.

And as he did this, his eyes never strayed from Yuri's.

Flynn had no idea what he was doing. None. He shouldn't be doing this, right? Best friends don't do these 'kind' of things. But, Yuri wasn't exactly stopping him, and he found that both thrilling and comforting at the same time.

He could feel Yuri's heated breath against his lips and then he brushed their lips together. It was soft, light and quick, but he felt a shiver race up his spine at the bare contact.

Suddenly, Yuri's arms tightened around him even more, one around his back, the other grasping the back of his head. Then, their lips were pressed together. Yuri's mouth strained against his and Flynn gripped his shoulders as he opened his mouth on a silent gasp, only to utter a moan a mere moment later when he felt Yuri's heated tongue slip passed his lips to move over his own.

The kiss was deep, passionate and all consuming.

Flynn was mildly surprised by how tight Yuri's arms were around him when his childhood best friend somehow managed to reserve their positions, pinning Flynn to the desk, his mouth hungrily moving against his.

With hands grasping and touching just about everywhere, this was no longer a slow, methodical seduction. And it seemed that Flynn was no longer the one doing the seducing. Or maybe, he had been rather successful and caused Yuri's restraint to go snap?

Not that it particularly matter anymore who was seducing who and for what reason. It was beyond seduction now; this was passion.

Yuri broke the kiss, allowing Flynn the chase to draw in a gasp of air, only for it to hitch in his throat a moment later when Yuri trained those lips to the surprisingly sensitive skin on his neck, hastily pulling aside his clothing in order to gain more access. And Flynn found himself physically pushing against Yuri, not to force him away, but to be closer to him. His breath was coming in soft, short pants as he wrapped one arm around his shoulders, threading the fingers of his other hand in Yuri's long hair, keeping his head, his lips against his neck.

With his eyes half-lidded from the pleasure, Flynn stared up at the ceiling. What was he doing? How did it come to this?

"Yuri…" Flynn breathed, his back arching against his will when he felt Yuri's hand slip under his shirt. "Yuri, wait-!"

Finally, Flynn found the strength to move his limps, really pushing Yuri back to bring order to the insanity that had taken over them both. He didn't want things to go in the direction they were going without making a few things clear.

"Let's just calm down for a second, all right?" Flynn said, slightly breathless as he tried to scramble away from Yuri, to put some distance between them in an attempt to gain some clarity. While he wasn't at all experienced in the area of seduction and whatnot, he knew what would happen if they kept going. And while that wasn't exactly a bad thing (blush), he didn't like the whole 'mission' aspect to be hanging over his head the entire time. "I think we're getting carried away."

Flynn was trying very hard to be the rational one. Yuri, on the other hand, pouted at him. Yes, pouted. Although Flynn was sure Yuri would deny it to the death, there was no denying that badass Yuri Lowell was pouting like a kid who had just had his candy taken from him.

"Why?" And, my, was that a whine?

"I just needed to make a few things clear," Flynn said as he placed a hand on Yuri's chest in an attempt to keep some distance between them and, secretly, to simply touch him again.

Yuri rolled his eyes as he pushed forward against Flynn's hand. "I'm really not trying to seduce Estelle," he stated quickly.

"Not that," Flynn said as he shook his head. "I just…I'm not doing this because of some interfering old fools told me to."

"Jeez, Flynn, don't you think I know that?" Yuri scoffed. He actually scoffed at him.

"Yuri-"

Whatever Flynn had intended to say, it was lost when Yuri grabbed him by the arm, pulled him away from the desk and over the short distance to the bed, of which he literally threw him upon. Startled, Flynn bounced on the mattress for a moment and made an attempt to sit up, only to feel Yuri push him back down and then lean over him, his hands planted on either side of his head.

"What are-?"

"Hey, in their eyes I'm an incorrigible rogue, right?" Yuri said as his hair curtained over his shoulders.

"That's not exactly a good thing, Yuri," Flynn mumbled.

"Let them continue to think that," Yuri continued. "After all, what better way to keep a hellion like me in check than the commandant himself? This way, those useless old farts of the so-called Royal Council have no right to object to anything, hmm?"

That actually made a bit of sense. If Yuri was such a concern for them, then Flynn would just have to take sole responsibility of him, right?

And as Yuri leaned down to kiss him again; Flynn wrapped his arms around him, pushing aside any and all thoughts about the Royal Advisors and their so-called 'mission'. He would deal with them later.

Right now? Well, he had more important things to think about. Or rather, not think about…

… … … … … … …

The following day, after a rather…eventful night and morning (ahem), Flynn found himself standing before the towering figures of the Royal Advisors once more.

"Has the mission been initiated?" He was asked in all seriousness.

_That was one way of putting it_, Flynn mused to himself, hoping against hope that he didn't blush darkly at that.

"Yes, sir," Flynn said stiffly.

"Good," the old councilman nodded, satisfied. "Our Princess's innocence and chastity will remain untainted by that rebellious rogue."

...The same couldn't be said for Flynn himself. It was fortunate that he was so good at hiding his injuries under a veil of normalcy that he was able to disguise a rather telling limp he had required overnight.

Damn that Yuri. Incorrigible nothing. He simply had no self-restraint!

"You are dismissed, commandant."

"Thank you, sir."

But, as Flynn turned to leave, another voice piped up, a female one that held a sense of questioning tinged with mirth.

"One more thing, commandant; how did you require that limp?"

Foregoing his remarkable commandant training and instincts, Flynn snapped his head around to that very councilwoman and gave her a glare that was both vicious and dangerous.

And granted her a blush that seemed to answer her question quite well.

* * *

…I have nothing to say other than please review! :3


End file.
